(A) Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method of utilizing variable-length inputs in an inter-sequence permutation turbo code system.
(B) Description of Related Art
In U.S. application Ser. No. 11/176,829 and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/414,433, an improved turbo code system is disclosed. However, persons skilled in the art may have noted that the ability of this system is limited. When all the sequence permuters (the first sequence permuter or the second sequence permutor in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/176,829) permute sequences with the same length, the system can only deal with inputted sequence (at encoder side) having the length of information bit sequence dividable to the length processed by the permuter without any remainder. However, this limit is undesired since practically information bit sequence can be of any length. The present invention is thus a solution to this problem and a teaching in utilizing an inputted sequence with variable-length in the inter-sequence permutation (ISP) turbo code system. The method can be further applied for the turbo code applying the almost regular permutation (ARP) interleaver, which is another kind of the inter-sequence permutation interleaver.